Sylvanas Windläufer
by RainyYuki
Summary: "Angeführt wurden sie von dem Todesritter Arthas. Ich hatte von ihm gehört, doch ich verstand die Erzählungen erst, als ich ihm mit meinen Jägern gegenüberstand." Die Geißel steht vor den Toren Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas versucht ihre Heimat zu verteidigen.
1. Sylvanas Windrunner

_Credits_: all characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, written by RainyYuki

**Sylvanas Windrunner**

Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau an den Tag: An den wohl schwärzesten Tag meines Lebens, oder besser gesagt an den Letzten.

Das Gedächtnis leidet, wenn man schon so lange nicht mehr lebt. Ich habe aufgehört die Tage, Wochen und sogar Jahre zu zählen. Doch diesen einen Tag, werde ich wohl nie ganz vergessen.

Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob es an dem Tag war, oder schon Wochen davor, als ich langsam unruhig wurde. Keiner der Boten, die ich ausgesandt hatte, war bis jetzt zurückgekehrt. Ich spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag, doch ich konnte nicht recht sagen, was es war.

Doch die Gerüchte wurden lauter. Die Geisel stand vor den Toren von Quel'Thalas. Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt. Angeführt wurden sie von dem Todesritter Arthas. Ich hatte von ihm gehört, doch ich verstand die Erzählungen erst, als ich ihm mit meinen Jägern gegenüberstand.

Er kam mit einer Armee von Ghulen, doch das beeindruckte mich wenig. Mit gespanntem Bogen erwartete ich ihn.

Sein Anblick jagte mir Schrecken durch die Glieder. Er war von einer dunklen Aura umgeben und der Geruch des Untodes ging von ihm aus.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du weiter vordringst!", rief ich ihm entgegen.

„Aus dem Weg, Weib!" Seine Stimme durchschnitt meine Gedanken wie ein Pfeil. Sie war kalt und ließ mir die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Ich starrte ihn nur weiterhin an. Mein Bogen war direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

„Verschwinde", zischte ich. „Die Tore stehen unter meinem Schutz und dem meiner Leute."

Und er lachte nur und befahl seinen Ghulen anzugreifen. Es ging sehr schnell und ich spürte schon wie der erste Jäger an meiner Seite zu Boden gerissen wurde. Meine Finger lösten sich von der Sehne. Der Pfeil traf Arthas nicht und ich zog mein Schwert. Die Klinge durchbohrte den ersten Ghul, der auf mich los sprang.

Es starben viele. Wir waren der Übermacht nicht gewachsen und zogen uns zurück. Arthas durchbrach die ersten Verteidigungen. Jedoch konnten wir Ihnen auf der Flucht noch den Weg abscheiden, indem wir die erste Brücke sprengten. Bis hier hin würde er kommen und nicht weiter.

Zurückgeschlagen versorgte ich zunächst meine Wunden. Sie würden mich nicht vom Kämpfen abhalten. Doch meine Truppen waren geschwächt. Immer wieder kamen neue Nachrichten von gefallenen Kriegern, immer mehr Verletzte kamen und ich fragte mich, ob wir dem noch lange stand halten konnten.

Wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternahmen, würde Silbermond fallen, dass spürte ich. Ich musste es tun. Für Quel'Thalas! Für meine Heimat!

Rasch suchte ich meine Truppen zusammen. Wir mussten zum finalen Schlag ausholen. Auch wenn meine Jäger mir versuchten mir ihren Kampfgeist zu zeigen, sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Fast hätte ich damals zurück gezogen. Doch ich war ihre Anführerin. Ich musste würden kämpfen.

Die Armee der Geißel, die uns dieses Mal erwartete war unvorstellbar groß. Nicht nur Ghulen standen wir gegenüber. Es war ein einziges Meer aus verderbten Körperteilen und sie alle drängten auf unsere Verteidigung zu. Ein blutiger Kampf sollte es werden, mit großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten.

Meine Jäger blieben dicht bei mir, doch einer nach dem anderen fiel im Kampf. Jeder einzelne Verlust schmerzte mir, doch ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ich musste weiter kämpfen.

Untotes Blut klebte an meiner Kleidung und Schwert. Ich konnte viele Feinde ausschalten, doch es wurden immer mehr. Nun da ich auf mich alleine gestellt war, hatte ich kaum noch eine Chance. Sie kamen von allen Seiten.

Die anderen hatte ich schon lange verloren. Wahrscheinlich lebten sie bereits nicht mehr. Was war ich nur für eine Anführerin?

Blitzschnell trennte ich den Kopf von dem verwesten Körper, als die Gestalten plötzlich zurück wichen und eine Schneise bahnten.

Ich sah in die Richtung. Schweiß rannte mir über die Stirn und meine Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung.

Und da war er. Langsam und stolz kam der Todesritter zu Pferde auf mich zu geritten. Arthas.

Dieses Mal erkannte ich den Geruch nicht auf Anhieb; zu benebelt von dem verwesenden Gestank um mich herum. Doch er war es: Ohne Zweifel! Seine weißen Haare schimmerten im Dämmerlicht der Schlacht.

„Immer noch am Leben?", fragte er spöttisch. „Du hast mich lange genug versucht aufzuhalten. Wo sind nun deine Truppen?"

„Du und deine Armee, ihr werdet nicht gewinnen", rief ich ihm entgegen.

„Ich bewundere deinen Mut, Elfe." Er stoppte sein Pferd direkt vor mir und sah missbilligend auf mich herab. „Doch der Kampf ist vorbei."

Er hatte Recht. Ich war allein, in die Enge gerieben. Das würde mein Ende sein.

„Solange ich lebe, wirst du nicht weit kommen, Todesritter. Lass es uns beenden. Ich werde kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug!"

Er hob nur sein Schwert. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich das legendäre Schwert Frostmourne aus nächster Nähe sah und auch das letzte Mal mit meinen sterblichen Augen.

Dann spürte ich nur noch wie die scharfe Klinge meinen Oberkörper durchbohrte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meine Glieder. Ich rang nach Luft.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und sah zum ihm auf. Das Bild vor meinen Augen begann zu verschwimmen.

Er zog die Klinge wieder an sich und meine Beine knickten schlaff zusammen. Ich spürte kaum noch etwas von dem Aufprall auf den Boden. Meine Gedanken waren wie ein dicker Nebelschleier, durch den ich fiel.

Ich hörte wie er vom Pferd abstieg und auf mich zu kam.

„Beende es endlich!", keuchte ich nach Luft ringend. „Ich verdiene einen sauberen Tod!"

Doch er lachte nur. „Nach allen Scherereien die du mir bereitet hast? Du bist die Letzte, der ich den süßen Frieden des Todes schenken würde."

Er richtete die Schwerklinge auf mich. Die Spitze berührte fast meine Nasenspitze. Ich blickte durch den Schleier vor meine Augen zu ihm hoch. Er begann zu murmeln und meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als mir klar wurde was er tat.

Ich hörte nur noch, wie meine eigenen Schreie in meine Ohren widerhallten. Dann wurde es schwarz um mich herum und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, stand ich an der Seite von Arthas meiner eigenen Leiche gegenüber.


	2. Sylvanas' Rache

_Credits_: all characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, written by RainyYuki

**Sylvanas Rache**

Ich zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und senkte den Blick. Mein ganzer Körper verschwand in der Schwärze um mich herum. Ich drückte mich fester gegen den Baumstamm.

Ungeduldig strich ich mit meinen Fingern über den Griff des Bogens in meinen Händen. Alles war vorbereitet. Sie würden bald kommen.

Ich legte meinen Bogen zur Seite und besah mir den Pfeil. Seine Spitze glitzerte blau in dem schwachen Mondlicht. Eine giftgetränkter Pfeil. Der Plan war so perfekt, wie ich es mir nicht hatte träumen lassen.

Meine Banshees werden ihn direkt mir bringen. Er war so dumm und würde mir direkt in die Falle gehen. Ich fing an zu lachen. Endlich werde ich meine Rache bekommen.

Jetzt wo ich wieder einen eigenen Körper besaß und mein Wille frei war von Kel'Thuzad, würde ich ihn töten. Er sollte leiden. Ich würden ihm noch schlimmere Qualen bescheren, als die, die er mir zugefügte, als er mich dem seelenlosen Untot überlies. Er würde schreien bis er keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte. Heute Nacht würde Arthas blutig sterben. Das war mein Plan.

Ich hörte wie sie kamen. Meine Banshees begleiteten Arthas. Ich hatte ihn genau da, wo ich ihn haben wollte. Er war schwach. Nur eine Hand voll Monstrositäten und Ghule hatte er zu seinem Schutz bei sich. Ich beobachtete, wie sie die Lichtung erreichten. Arthas zügelte sein Pferd und sah sich um.

Ich lachte leise und bleib im Schatten. Er begriff nicht was gesah, als meine Banshees angriffen und seine Wachen neiderstreckten.

Nun war es an mir. In Sekunden schnelle trat ich aus dem Schatten, spannte meinen Bogen und schoss. Der Pfeil traf Arthas in den Hals und er zuckte zusammen. Hasserfüllt sah er zu mir auf und ich grinste nur breit zurück.

„Sylvanas!", rief er und führte seine Hand zu der Stelle an der ich ihn getroffen hatte. Ich genoss seinen schmerzerfüllten Blick.

Langsam senkte ich meinen Bogen und trat einige Schritte nach vorn. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Wie ärmlich. Hilflos wie ein Kanninchen, dass vom Fuchs in die Enge getrieben wurde.

„Du läufst mir direkt in die Falle, Arthas. Es ist Zeit unsere Rechnung zu begleichen." Ein Grinsen zog über mein Gesicht.

„Verräterin!", keuchte er. „Was hast du mit mir angestellt?"

„Es ist ein spezielles Gift", antwortete ich ihm. „Extra für dich, mein Lieber. Die Lähmung, die du nun durchleidest ist nur ein Bruchteil der Qualen die du mir beschert hast."

Ich hörte ihn stöhnen. Sein regungsloser Körper fiel bei dem Versuch sich zu bewegen wie ein nasser Sack von dem Streitsross und landete hart auf dem Waldboden. Er röchelte:

„Dann beende es."

Ich stieg über Arthas und sah verachtend auf ihn herab. „Ein schneller Tod?", lachte ich trocken. „So wie du mich getötet hast? Nein, Arthas. Du wirst leiden, so wie ich es getan habe." Ich trat mit meinen Stiefeln nach ihm. „Dank meines Pfeils kannst du nicht einmal mehr davon rennen." Ein weiteres Mal trat ich ihm in den Magen und ich hörte wie er unter Schmerzen stöhnte. „Grüß die Hölle von mir, Hurensohn." Ich spannte meinen Bogen direkt über ihm und er sah mir in die Augen.

Ich weiß nicht ob es Angst war, die ich sah, oder ob er schon wusste, was im nächsten Moment passieren würde. Denn bevor ich die Sehne losließ, hörte ich plötzlich wie sich jemand näherte. Ich blickte auf, was ein Fehler war, denn mit einem Mal stand mir Kel'Thuzad gegenüber.

„Hinfort, ihr Seelenlosen!", brüllte er. „Heute sollt ihr nicht fallen, mein König."

Ich wandte meinen Bogen sofort von Arthas ab und feuerte auf Kel'Thuzad. Doch dieser hatte bereits damit gerechnet. Der Pfeil gefrohr in Luft und fiel zu Boden. Ich zog den Nächsten aus meinem Köcher und zielte auf sein Gefolge, dass sich auf meine Banshees stürtzten.

Sie waren zu stark und töteten meine Schwestern mit nur einem einzigen Schlag. Die Lage war aussichtslos. Ich stieg über Arthas hinweg und begann zu rennen. Doch ich würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Ein letztes Mal wandte ich mich noch um.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei Arthas!", rief ich und warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Ich werde niemals aufhören dich zu jagen. Du und deine Brut, ihr werdet sterben." Ich spuckte auf den Boden und sah nach einmal zu Kel'Thuzad ,bevor ich im Schatten verschwand. Ich würde wiederkommen, und das nächste Mal würde ich gewinnen.


End file.
